Every Breath You Take
by erihar1979
Summary: Koga watches every thing she does. He loves her from afar,always waiting for his day to come. Will his Day ever come or will he just have to wait some more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did Sessomaru would be mine!**_

_**Warning:: Characters will be very OOC so be warned. Koga is stockerish in this story (It the stocker song)**_

_**Summary:: Koga watches from the shadows always near, always loving her. He wants her with him forever.**_

He watched as they fought once again. His anger rose with each insult that the mutt uddered. He hated that she stayed with the mutt. If she came to him he would treat her like a princess. He loved her why could she not see it?

_Every breath you take Every move you make _

_Every bond you break Every step you take _

_I'll be watching you_ _Every single day _

_Every word you say Every game you play _

_Every night you stay I'll be watching you _

Kagome looked around but she could not see him,but she knew that he was there. Inuyasha was being a baka again. God she hated how he treated her. He said that she was stupid and wothless. At times she wants to just cry her eyes out ,but doesn't want to seem weak. Luckly she had Sango to talk to. Sango went with Mirouku to help a village with a demon problem. He refused to let her go home. He was such a stupid baka at times. Koga just watched and listened to every thing that happen.

_Oh can't you see you belong to me _

_my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make Every vow you break _

_Every smile you break Every claim you stake _

_I'll be watching you_

She walked behind Inuyasha as if he were better than she. That was so far from the truth she was so much better than he could ever be. She was so sweet and kind,she had the biggest heart he ever known. She cared who you were not what you were. She like you if you were demon,human,or halfbreed. He waited always hoping that one day she would see him in the same light that she saw Inuyasha.

_Sense you gone I been lost with out a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but its you I can't replace_

_I feel so calm but I long for your embrace_

_I keep calling baby baby please Oh can't you see _

_you belong to me my poor heart aches _

_with every step you take_

She was his one and only love. He always misses her when she goes. She always comes back,and one day she would come back for him. He just had to wait and let things take care of themselves. She would grow tired of the halfbreed running to the clay miko. That day Kagome would come to him and he would never let her go!

_Every move you make Every vow you break _

_Every smile you break Every claim you stake _

_I'll be watching you Every move you make _

_Every step you take I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you _

_**Author's Note:::**__**Thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you think so that I can make my writting better in the future thank you again...**_

_**erihar1979**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did Sessomaru would be mine!**_

_**Warning:: Characters will be very OOC so be warned. Koga is stockerish in this story**_

_**Summary:: **__**This is the sequal to EBYT. This is in Kagome's point of view. Would you be able to tell if some one was watching you.**_

I'm just and average man with an average life  
I work from 9 to 5, hey hell I pay the price  
All I want is to be left alone in my average home  
but why do I always feel like I'm in The Twilight Zone and...

_I always feel like somebody's watching me!  
And I have no privacy (oooh ohhh ooh!)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me!  
Tell me is it just a dream! _

Kagome looked around,she had that feeling again? She would always use her powers to feel if there was some one there. She knew that there was someone out there and that she was not going crazy. It was probably just her imagination getting the better of her. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was sitting by a tree. This all his fault that they were lost in the woods, some damn short cut. Inuyasha got up and suddenly took off in the look to see Kikio's soul stealer floating by. How the hell could that ass just leave her alone in the woods. Worse was she had no ideal where the hell she was. Kagome was seriously thinking about going home and staying there.

When I come home at night  
I bolt the door real tight  
People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid  
Well, can the people on TV see me?  
Or am I just really paranoid?

When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair  
Cuz I might open my eyes and find someone there  
People say I'm crazy, just a little touched  
But maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much!  
Thats why

She was even starting to fear going home as well. She felt she was being watched no matter where the hell she was. It was worse when she go somewhere with her friends. It was as if someone was staring daggers in her back, the whole time she was out. Even she was in her room she felt the eyes on her. She would hide in the bathroom, cause there were no windows. At least she could not be watched bathing there unlike when she was in the feudal era. There she was getting afraid to go to the hot springs. How did she know if she were being watched as she bathed. Anyone could show up and what the hell could she do? She was snapped out her thought by a sound. Kagome looked all around untill her eyes fell on a figure in the woods.

_I always feel like somebody's watching me!  
And I have no privacy (oooh ohhh ooh!)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me!  
Who's playing tricks on me?_

I don't know anymore are the neighbors watching me? Well is the mailman watching me? I don't feel safe anymore, oh what a mess. I wonder who watching me now? (who) The IRS

He was standing in the distance unmoving. Damn who the hell was it , and why was he just standing there? She flared her powers and a grin crossed her face as she realized who it was. As he got closer she hit him in the chest as she said. "You scared me you jerk, that was not funny Koga. How did you hide the shards so that I would not see them? Oh hell Koga its been you the whole damn time hasn't it? You made me think I was going crazy." The only answer that she received was the smile that came to his lips. He pulled her close, as a surprised gasp came from her lips. "Why would you do that Koga?" Kagome asked him quietly. "Because you are my woman, my mate. You are my everything, I will always be watching making sure you are safe. When ou tire of the Mutts games I will be waiting. So untill then know that I am watching you." He said as he pulled her closer for a soft kiss. He pulled away and smiled as he disappeared into the shadows of the forest once more.

I _always feel like somebody's watching me!  
And I have no privacy (oooh ohhh ooh!)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me! Who's playen tricks on me? _

I always feel like somebody's watching me!  
And I have no privacy (oooh ohhh ooh!)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me!  
Tell me is it just a dream!

Just then Inuyasha appeared once again beside Kagome. He sniffed the air before he turn to her to ask. "Why do I smell that flea bag here Kagome?" She looked him in the eye and answered. "He was passing through, smelled me and then stayed with me untill he smelled you coming. You left me here by myself, I didn't know where I was." Inuyasha lowered his head he knew what he done was wrong. " I was afraid what if it had been someone else and not him Inuyasha. I would probably be dead right now, but I was lucky he showed up when he did. I'm tired lets return to the village, hopefully the others will be there." Kagome turned and began to walk, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and led the her the opposite way. "Inuyasha no leaving me untill we reach the village ok." He just nodded his head he felt horrible he woud make it up to her. When they reached the village she turned and waved into the woods. In the distance they could hear the howl of a wolf. This brought a small smile to her face as he said he was there watching.

_**Author's note::**_I decided to end it here. There will be a third part that will contain a slight lemon. Kagome has to make the hardest choice in her life. Inuyasha or Koga. Who will she choose, well don't ask me I wont know till I write it. Also will be updating TGTBTH(good,bad,hairy) soon as well as CFTF(cant fight feeling) so thank you and please review!


End file.
